kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraven the Hunter
Kraven the Hunter is the moniker of Sergei Kravinoff, a hunter who sets out to vanquish Spider-Man. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Kraven is a minor antagonist, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as one of Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin's henchmen in their campaign to try and take over Spider-Island. During the events of the campaign, he is briefly kidnapped by Professor Ratigan and Boba Fett in order to use him as a test subject for the Dominion XIII's experiments, but he is strangely accepting of the situation as he wants to be mutated so that he can have a fighting chance against Spider-Man. Story Backstory (An MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man hybrid version of his comics backstory, complete with references to Chameleon, his family being either well-off gentry during the czars' reign over Russia or part of the Communist revolution, and the MCU version of Leviathan; how he first met the mysterious Mariah Calypso Ezili, and a brief thrilling confrontation with the mysterious Winter Soldier) Between BoANE and The Journey (His time working for either SHIELD or Alexander Pierce's covert incarnation of HYDRA, before leaving to follow his own destiny as an independent professional big game hunter) A Year of Misery (Reprises his role from Spectacular Spider-Man Season 2; a member of the Sinister Six led by Doctor Octopus; eventually seeks out the services of Doctor Miles Warren to gain enough power to rival that of Spider-Man, only to be betrayed and sold to Ratigan and Boba Fett for genetic experimentation; transformed by Mad Doctor XXX into his current lion/panther/tiger cross-species mutate form) An Empire of Dreams (Continues to be a part of the Sinister Six in service to the revived Maleficent and her Hellfire Organization; helps Doctor Octopus in plotting to eliminate the Kingpin as the new crime lord during the events of Daredevil Season 1, while revealing himself to have a prior history with Zoltan Drago and his Co-Dragons the Ranshakov Brothers; later sent to the Pride Lands to help aide Zira and the Cult of Scar with reviving their king using Dr. Caliostro's mutagenic experiments, though he secretly plots to kill the lions at their lowest point to add to his hunting trophy collection) Encoded Truths (One of Doctor Octopus' Co-Dragons during the events of an MCU/SSM version of Spider-Man 2, being sent out to recover a vial of tritium isotope from Oscorp Industries to power Otto's nuclear reactor device, and kill anyone who gets in the way; is the one to discover Norman Osborn's survival and eventual plotting of the Dark Reign should the Infinity War come to pass, but is persuaded to keep quiet with the promise of being handed a serum courtesy of Miles Warren's genetics lab to help control his newfound mutagen to return to being a normal human at will; later accompanies Doc Ock in threatening Harry Osborn for another tritium sample when the first one gives out) Return of the Keyblade (Continues to serve as a member of the Six, though he briefly breaks away from the group to follow his own agenda in proving himself the strongest hunter in Midgard, deciding to go after T'Challa during the events of Black Panther 2018; is firmly opposed to Erik Killmonger's team, seeing them and their desire to conquer Wakanda as detrimental to his own goal for killing the Black Panther out of pride and superiority; assists the other Sinister Six members in battling against Thanos' forces during the events of Infinity War/Endgame; among the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Snap, only to be revived by the Hulk's counter reverse Snap) One Last Reminder (Is seen in a post-credits sequence, offering his services to Norman Osborn on behalf of the Sinister Six to hunt down and kill Peter Parker as part of Doc Ock's next phase of Plan B after Mysterio exposes Spider-Man's identity to the world...) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Kraven_USM.png|Kraven's original human self before his mutation by Dominion XIII Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Mutants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:The Sinister Six Category:Klaue & Killmonger's Organization